The present invention relates to robots and more particularly to digital robot control systems and servo controls that are operated in position/velocity control loops in such systems.
In the referenced patent applications, there is disclosed a new economic, high performance digital control system for multiaxis robots. In that digital control system, a servo control having uniquely combined microprocessors provides extended control capacity and performance for multiaxis robot control applications. Reference is made to W. E. 53,227 which pertains to the multiprocessor servo control generally.
The multiprocessor servo control can be embodied differently to function in different control loops. Reference is made to W. E. 53,423 (?) which pertains to a torque multiprocessor servo control. The present invention is directed to a multiprocessor servo control that is structured to provide position/velocity control in a multiaxis digital robot control system.